fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Story of Rasheem Muhamud
Rasheem Muhamud was born in Luxembourg City, Luxembourg in 2017. He was the second youngest out of twelve siblings. Due to their jobs, Rasheem’s parents were rarely home thus they hired a babysitter to care for their kids. As a result, Rasheem felt disconnected to his parents and described them as, “parents in name, strangers in reality” (Tatsumi, 2075, p. 34). While growing up, Rasheem stated his relationship with his sisters were stronger than his relationship with his brother (Tatsumi, 2075, p. 37). He described his siblings as “ten mothers and a brother” (Tatsumi, 2075, p. 55). Rasheem had an interest in music which was illustrated by his participation in choir from elementary school to high school and band from middle school to high school. Upon entering high school, Rasheem mastered seven different instruments including the bagpipe. Rasheem also took singing lessons in middle school to complement his instrument skills. After winning the school talent show, his vocal instructor recommended him to audition for Luxembourg Idol. He accepted the challenge and auditioned for Luxembourg Idol the following year. Rasheem advanced through the preliminaries and made his way into the final stage. In the finals he took the crown when he sang, Aerosmith’s “Dream On”. From winning Luxembourg Idol, Rasheem’s career rocketed as he shortly signed a contract with YG Entertainment. He became internationally popular after the release of his first album, “Small World”. His top hits, “What am I?” and “Sleeping on nails” each reached the top 20 of Billboard’s top 100 and peaked in the top 10 in several European country and “What am I?” was the top song in Luxembourg for ten straight weeks (Jonis, 2055, 11). During Rasheem’s hiatus after his first album, reports of alcohol and drug scandals surfaced. Rasheem was caught in possession of LSD and cocaine by British police forces and Rasheem was facing public scrutiny for the first time. Reports of Rasheem’s lack of maturity or being a poor role model for young people were spreading everywhere (Tatsumi, 2075, p. 97). On December 21st, 2046, Rasheem apologized to the public and declared his devotion to music (Tatsumi, 2075, p. 101). Three years later, Rasheem released his second album titled “Mistakes”. His album immediately soared to the top on all charts and landed at the top of Billboard’s top 100 and topped several charts in Europe (Jonis, 2055, p. 25). His best tracks “Apologize” and “There is no way out” were cemented in Luxembourg’s top 20 all-time songs (Jonis, 2055, p. 25). In 2051, Rasheem was involved in an automobile accident. Rasheem was lost before they could reach Saint Barnard hospital in Luxembourg City. Doctors reported that Rasheem suffered severe hemorrhage upon impact. Rasheem’s funeral was held at Granite Crimson in Luxembourg City where a memorial was built for him. Rasheem’s musical legacy is forever cemented in Luxembourg’s hall of fame (Tatsumi, 2075, p. 116). References Tatsumi, Rider. (2075). A biography of Rasheem Muhamud. London, England: Davidson and Cameron Foundation. Jonis, Bobulato. (2055). Musicians: Rasheem Muhamud. Djibouti, Djibouti: Kany Publications.